


Careful What You Wish For

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Alene and Suzie meet for the first time





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alene is the brainchild of Neolime69. A 25-year-old futanari who uses magic to improve the sex life of everyone around her. She is the main character of "The New Life of Alene Raven." 
> 
> Suzie is a 33 y/o Futa of Dutch origin who has spent her whole adult life augmenting her cock. At a young age she was 45 cm long and far too big for penetrative sex. When one of her friends, as a joke, because she was sick of hearing her moan about her size, showed her some photos of that year's Miss MegaCock pageant winner, Suzie became obsessed at a young age and decided she must become huge! Back then the 1 m 13 cm erect length of the winner, Woo Tung from S. Korea was an extraordinary size but over the years the technology advanced rapidly. 
> 
> Suzie, through her parents being medical research scientists and her own studies won sponsorship from Hugon Pharmaceutical Industries. They were the first to develop a program which grew penile tissue without dangerous side effects, (however there are inconvenient ones, increase in bust size is the main one). Her second sponsor is ShwanzPro who were the first company to develop penis pumps and other apparatus that with the Hugon programs actually worked to produce positive results. She currently works part-time for ShwanzPro as a promotion girl at exhibitions, (she still uses the custom pumps they made especially for her) and also part-time for Hugon as a co-ordinator for R&D and production as well as occasional, limited product testing.
> 
> This story came to be after a long time. I (Neolime69) had the pleasure of working with Beibdnn on "Growing Pains" a few years ago. When I came back to writing Beibdnn offered we return to work together, I happily agreed, and we started cracking our brains. It was an old story that sparked the idea to create this story, we hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed creating it.

Day I

'Another night wasted.' Alene thought to herself as she took a sip from her drink. She wasn't the kind of person you'd find at a bar but she felt like she needed a change of pace in her life, perhaps someone other than Nadia, Angie or Nicky. looking around she was a bit amazed no one came up to her. She focused on her breasts thinking, 'Maybe another cup size will help.'

Susan Howard had been at the exhibition for 9 hours each day since it had opened on Tuesday. Now, at 18:00 the following Friday, at the close of the show, she was glad it was all over. It was the last day of a particularly difficult promotion. Ever since she had won the Miss MegaCock competition as an outside amateur and earned the nickname Suzie the Shlong, she had been in great demand. 

She was a sight to behold. Naturally tall at 1 meter 73 cm, with long perfectly formed legs, she was slender but now, due to the programs she had used to get her up to her competition-winning size, Suzie was very busty. Although her 87 cm underbust measurement was on the slender side for a tall woman, as a result of the final penile augmentation treatments her breasts had expanded from a full D cup to, in her opinion, a too large, H cup bosom, giving her an actual 108 cm bust measurement. Her tiny waist measured in at a mere 57 cm, then flaring out seductively from a very flat, but well defined tightly muscled stomach to 92 cm hips. With a perfectly formed, tight classically shaped butt the natural blonde would normally be in a happy mood. However, the show had finished on a bad note, as it had started and the whole time had been difficult. She had arranged to meet her two best friends, Jane and Phillipa before she left for the show and now she was hoping that their arrival tomorrow morning would change the mood of the last four days. After the disappointing reception she had received at the show, she wasn't sure how she was going to spend the evening before they arrived.

'Thank goodness that's over!' She thought, 'Four days of unpleasant people making nasty comments is enough to drive anybody crazy. I need a drink! I do so wish Noodle and Princess could have been here this evening but at least they are arriving tomorrow and we can have a good time over the weekend!' 

Suzie thought hopefully. Jane 'the Noodle' Watson and Phillipa 'The Princess' Phillips were Suzie's two closest friends. They had been together since the age of eleven and had always kept in contact. They had supported Suzie through her bad times and also teased her mercilessly anytime she began to brag about her massive cock whenever they were out and about. Through the years however they had always looked out for her and when, at times, she had pushed too far with her augmentation they had been there to pull her through.

Suzie stumbled out of the big hall and walked determinedly into the first bar she saw. She was still wearing her costume from the ShwanzPro stand which didn't attempt to hide any of her massive endowment. Normally she would have gone back to her hotel to change into something more elegant, but the fraught atmosphere of the stand made her decide to get a drink as soon as she stepped out of the venue. Once inside the dark confines of the bar, she began to realize that maybe she had been a bit hasty in choosing the first bar she saw, especially in her costume. It was a dark cavern of a place and she was certain it was little more than a pick-up joint for those type of people who didn't really care. Her costume was designed to show off as much of her huge 1 meter 45 cm flaccid cock as possible, without it being nude, fine for a stand in a show promoting Penis Pumps but maybe a bit brash in the outside world. She sighed as she sidled up to the bar, slid onto a seat and ordered something potent. As she sipped her drink she wondered how long it would be before the stares and comments started. Suzie swiveled on the stool, surreptitiously trying to look through the gloom to see who or rather what type of person was in the bar. She quickly decided to finish her drink and get back to the hotel as she realized this wasn't the best bar she had ever been in.

Alene took a deep breath as she felt the fabric strain against her expanding chest, she was a J cup now. As she lifted her gaze to scan the crowd she noticed something new in the old, bleak room.

Suzie was wearing a tight halter type top in a stretchy fabric. It barely covered her breasts which were being pushed up and out in a specially made bra for the exhibition. The top would have been considered very feminine being lacy and made of an expensive black fabric but the way it was cut, showing off a lot of her cleavage and midriff made her look tarty. This was also magnified by her bra which was an underwired garment, expressly designed to push her already firm, oversized bosom even further up and out than normal. Her cleavage bulged out of it in a way that even Suzie felt over the top. She was proud of her slender figure and whilst she adored her oversized fuck pole she didn't like her boobs being this big, Suzie felt they detracted from her shlong. In fact, her tiny waist accentuated both her penis and her boobs but Suzie was a Futa, officially the Hermaphrodite with the longest penis ever recorded and she didn't appreciate her boobs drawing looks away from her 18-year struggle to augment her penis to the perfect size, length and shape it was now. 

To complete the show outfit, Suzie was wearing thigh length boots and a pair of shorts so tiny that they could barely cover her apple-sized balls. Which whilst snug in their tight scrotum sack were being pushed up and out forming a large bulge under the waistband. Helped by her cock as it entered the hem of the shorts after she had wound it twice around her waist. The last 20 cm of the shaft plus the overdeveloped, perfectly formed head poked out the stretched left leg of her shorts, running down the outside of her all too obvious scrotum and was tied behind the glans to the slender upper thigh of her left leg, just above where the patent leather boot ended by a fussy red bow. Her cock appeared to be almost naked because the sheer material of the sock it was in was so stretched by its size as to be almost transparent. 

'Time to go to work,' Alene thought to herself as she finished her drink, stood up and started to walk towards the amazing woman. She wasn't too drunk, her spells were working overtime to make sure of that. Alene wanted to impress the girl and made sure her whole body would reflect this. With each step she made sure her hips were swaying and her breasts jiggled.

Suzie felt like she needed a sympathetic ear. As she again looked around into the gloom of the bar she noticed an extraordinarily curvy young woman walking towards the bar. As she got closer Suzie noticed she was looking at her and still in exhibition hostess mode gave Alene a wide, dazzling smile.

'Phew, she noticed me,' Alene thought to herself, as she reached the girl, she decided to take the surefire approach, "Hi, I really like your look, my name's Alene." She said and moved her breasts mere inches away from Suzie's.

Suzie's dazzling smile became wider. She knew that she was being hit upon. Normally she was very cautious about being approached in bars in strange towns by strange people but the last few days at the exhibition had been very demoralizing. Suzie was very loyal to ShwantzPro, the sponsors of the stand. 

It was they and Hugon industries who had given her the sponsorship and motivation over all those years to grow to her world-beating size. She felt in need of some pleasant company and appreciated the younger woman's compliment.

"Why THANK you, sweetie! My name is Susan but please, call me Suzie. You look wonderful yourself!"

"Nice to meet you, Suzie, Mind if I sit next to you?" Alene asked.

"Of course Alene! It would be a pleasure! Can I offer you a drink?" Alene looked at the barman, she knew she had to make a move, "Two apple martinis' please." 

The barman nodded and started filling the glasses and serving them to Alene who handed one glass to Suzie with a smile, "One for me and one for you Suzie." Suzie winked and took the proffered glass. She sipped daintily and felt the powerful cocktail slip down easily. She looked up from her glass and whispered huskily. "Why Alene, I do believe you are trying to intoxicate me!"

She winked again, more broadly this time and shuffled on her stool, feeling her flaccid cock writhing gently as she did so. For the first time in days, she began to feel wanted. She was warming to this sexy girl and hoped her massive member wouldn't end their new acquaintance.

"Me? intoxicating you? heaven forbid." Alene said in a coy voice, " I just noticed we are very much alike, wouldn't you agree?"

Suzie held Alene's gaze for a few seconds and then let her eyes drop so as to look at her from close up. After a few moments she replied.

"Well, I can see some, uh, two similarities. I also reckon you to be like me down below, maybe not as, er, pronounced." Suzie paused and reached forward to gently place her hand on Alene's. " I hope you don't think I am being too forward, I have to admit that the last few days have been very tough and I feel I can talk to you."

"Sure thing Suzie, what's bothering you?" Alene asked.

Suzie sighed, thinking back over the last 96 hours. "Well Alene, you know there is a big show going on, just winding up actually, at the hall just up the road? I'm on one of the stands. Usually we get very positive results at shows like this, I'm a hostess at one of my sponsor's gigs and usually we are well-liked but this time it's been virtually nonstop negative comments. Some of them very personal, even abusive! I have to admit that I've found the last few days very difficult and upsetting. I usually don't drink, I have a strict diet and regime to follow, being uh, the biggest recorded means a lot of hard work to, er, function properly. But after the nasty people that have been to our stand, I need a drink and well, some pleasant company!"

"That's such a shame, Suzie, I'm really sorry to hear you went through that," Alene appeared lost in thought for a moment, "But you seem to be like me, so why didn't you use magic to fix things up?"

Suzie listened carefully and as Alene spoke a puzzled look came over her face. "Magic? I'm sorry honey I don't understand. My uh, size, my physique is down to years of hard work and training. What do you mean by magic? Are you referring to something, er, a little out of bounds?"

"I mean magic Suzie, the thing that gave me those," she pointed at her breasts, "I can see you have a giant cock, are you telling me you didn't use magic to get that?"

Suzie looked at Alene closely. She wondered how old she really was. Despite her stunning attractiveness, she also appeared to be overconfident and a little arrogant. Suzie thought a second and then replied.

"No Alene, there was no magic, if you mean magic as in I grew to this size overnight. To get this big took a long time, 30 thousand hours of effort and countless programs of growth hormones and treatments. This cock has 18 years of my life invested in it!" She paused, looking closely for a reaction, Alene simply looked at her and nodded, listening closely to what Suzie had to say.

After a short silence Alene spoke, "That's a massive effort, and if I can be honest it looks like it paid off, how big are you?"

Suzie perked up at that question. She leant over and whispered in Alene's ear. "Oh, Alene, flattery will get you everywhere! Okay, I'm 1 meter 45 cm in length and nearly 9 centimeters in diameter flaccid and 2 meters and 60 centimeters long and just a smidgen over 13 cm in diameter erect. Not bad for someone who started out at a measly 45 cm long erect when she was young."

Suzie moved back and waited for Alene's reply. Alene looked surprised, the woman before her was a marvel in her eyes she got so far without magic and Alene couldn't help but wonder what she could do with Suzie, "Amazing Suzie, I didn't know you could do that without magic. Indulge me for a moment, does your wonder produce a proportional amount of cum or are you just for show?"

Suzie smiled. She leaned forward and this time took Alene's hand and placed it on the shaft of her penis just above where it was tied to her lower thigh.

"Honey, I'm not a super-producer volume-wise but I can really spurt far. Including my huge 2 and a half plus meter length, I can splash my seed against a wall 7 meters away! For a slender girl like me, that's not something to be sniffed at. I've found that force tends to give a better orgasm for a partner than volume..."

Suzie whispered in her huskiest voice. She leaned back and took a sip of her drink, aware that Alene hadn't tried to remove her hand from her fuck pole.

"So, it seems the human body does have its limits, Suzie. you've been honest with me, you have shown me yours," Alene pressed her hand against Suzie's flesh pole. "Would you like me to show you mine? no strings attached..."

Suzie smiled warmly and leaning forward again, this time making sure her H cup bosom pressed firmly against the jutting bustline of Alene she whispered.

"Oh Alene, that is sadly SO true! The problem for me is not that I cannot grow myself bigger, I can! The bigger I get, the more nerves I grow and the greater the pleasure is. No, it's that my heart would not be able to pump me to a full, stiff erection. So regrettably I have to remain as I am. It's strenuous enough with all the workouts I have to do to keep my erections full and stiff, let alone to try to pump up even bigger. I mean, what use is a soft cock, no matter how big it is? Having said that, all these exercise programs keep my waist really slim!"

Suzie leant back for a second, pivoting herself on the stool so as to show Alene just how tiny her waist was. She stopped sideways on and pushed out her H cup bust. She knew even with her massive penis tied around her waist how tiny it was. It made her bust look bigger in the same way her massive cock made her midriff look smaller than it actually was. She watched carefully for Alene's reaction hesitating for a second, not sure at precisely she was letting herself in for. 

But the smell of Alene's intoxicating scent, her large thrusting bust and her subtle, soft caressing of Suzie's cock caused her to throw her reservations to the wind. Suzie turned on the stool to face Alene and leaned forward again.

"And as to you showing me yours, I think I would really enjoy that Alene sweetie," Suzie whispered into the ear of the young, curvy, big boobed seductress.

Alene smiled devilishly, "Do you want to go to your place? or should we go to my hotel?"

Suzie smiled. "I'm a stranger here honey, I'm in a hotel too!"

Suzie smirked. 

"However as I'm sponsored I have a suite in a 5-star hotel with a Jacuzzi. Maybe we should go back to my place..."

Alene waved for the bartender and paid the bill before using her phone to call for a cab, "Your place it is love, let's get a cab. They stop just outside."

After a short wait, the taxi arrived and they climbed in. It was a London style cab where the driver was partitioned off. After giving the driver the destination Suzie snuggled up close to Alene and turning towards her, placed her arms around her neck. Within seconds she had her lips pushed up against her new lover's and was gently kissing her. She felt Alene's super firm breasts pushing against hers. She could even feel her pert nipples through the heavy fabric of her bra. As Alene reacted by pulling her closer with one arm whilst caressing her slowly expanding cock she unhooked one arm and started caressing the bulge under Alene's short dress. As she continued kissing, now becoming more passionate as they both explored each other's mouths with their tongues, Suzie smiled inwardly to herself.

'Such a cute little cock! Perfect for me! I'm so small down there because of my wonderful, massive penis I can't even try to fit a normal size in there. This busty sweetie is going to be amazing!'

Suzie thought whimsically as she pulled away and placed her other hand over one of Alene's full breasts, enjoying the firm yet soft resistance. She figured that Alene was fuller in the bust than she was, which excited her even more as she adored giving tittie fucks.

"Like them?" Alene teased, taking a deep breath and making her dress strain against her breasts, both girls could hear the fabric strain to hold the ocean of breasts. Suddenly a loud tearing sound both girls freeze as Alene's breasts broke free from their cage. both girls started smiling

Suzie looked at the massive expanse of breast flesh. "How the hell did you squeeze those monsters into that top?" She cried breathlessly.

"I thought you were an H cup like me, but these puppies must be an M at least!"

Alene grinned, "I didn't squeeze them in, I made them grow with magic once they were in the top, I did tell you about my magic, didn't I?"

Suzie feasted her eyes and imagination at the waterfall of breast flesh tumbling down Alene's torso. They started high up her chest, jutting provocatively out from under her chin, filling the space between them like two flesh colored oversized beach balls. They were so big they rested on Alene's thighs and the nipples reached out almost to her knees. The monster cocked futa felt her cock begin to swell as she placed both hands onto Alene's impossibly huge bosom.

"Uh sweetie, don't tease me anymore. I won't be able to fit in the damn taxi if you do. It's not long to the hotel now..."

Suzie pushed her face into Alene's sublime cleavage, luxuriating at her soft, silky firmness. Meanwhile, she felt Alene's hands gently caressing her cock.

Alene took a deep breath and focused for a moment, "Go wild Suzie, you won't outgrow the taxi." she said and went back to touching her expanding cock.

Normally Suzie knew almost to the minute how long it would take her to get to her full 2.6-meter length. She required a lot of foreplay lasting anything up to 2 hours to get really stiff, but with Alene she felt herself pumping up much more quickly. She knew that she had to get to at least 2 meters before she started to get stiff and her cock began to raise off the floor but the way her flesh pole was straining against the ribbon tying it to her leg meant she was getting hard almost too soon. A thought momentarily flashed through her mind.

'How the hell are we going to get to my suite without being noticed?' But the pleasure she was experiencing from Alene's soft full breasts soon overcame her anxiety. Suzie felt some gentle pressure against her face. She pulled away and looked closely at Alene.

"Are you getting even bigger?" She gasped, not sure whether her mind was playing tricks on her.

"I am, don't you like it? thought you loved big ones" Alene felt around Suzie's pole, she noticed it was getting bigger still.

"Want to cum love?"

Suzie was just about to answer when the driver called out over his shoulder.

"We're here," Alene reached into her pocket and pulled out her credit card, "Take 20% for yourself and have a great night."

Alene looked at Suzie as the taxi drove off, "So, are you going to take me to your lair miss spider?"

"Of course sweetie!"

As they moved toward the private lift to take them to the upper floors, Suzie hesitated. A thought had entered her mind. 

'No, it's not possible!' She thought to herself. She wanted to ask something but was inhibited by the enormity of the answer if it turned out that it could be done. Alene, sensing Suzie wanted something waited patiently. The elevator doors closed behind them and emboldened by the privacy the small space engendered, Suzie suddenly blurted out. "This magic of yours. Can you take all of me inside?" She trailed off embarrassed.

'Don't be so stupid Suzie!' Suzie thought to herself feeling a little silly. 'There have to be limits.'

Alene gazed calmly at the over sexed Futa, "Look at me Suzie," Alene said and used her hand to gently lift the girl's chin, "believe me Suzie, I've taken bigger than you love. I'd love to take you but let's first get out of the lift, it can wait this long right?"

Suzie saw Alene's lips move, she heard the words clearly enough but the reality didn't immediately register. She just stared at Alene open mouthed. The lift reached its destination and the doors opened onto the main room of the suite. Suzie walked out in a daze, had she heard correctly? She turned to face Alene, tears welling up in her eyes. "Alene, don't tease me. I've always been huge, even before puberty I was too big to have any kind of satisfying penetrative sex. I augmented myself as a strange kind of way to give myself pleasure denied by my size. Now you are telling me that you can take all of me. That I won't be a virgin anymore? Please, don't tell me things that can't be done..."

"Wow Suzie, I can't believe what you're telling me, you never experienced full penetrative sex? As I just told you love, I've had much bigger than you. I have magic, but I get the feeling you aren't a believer, am I right?" she winked at Suzie.

"Alene, please, enough with this magic mumbo jumbo, I don't think card tricks will help you take me all the way," Suzie protested, tears started to form in her eyes again.

"There, there girl, I didn't know the subject is so sensitive." Alene went on to hug Suzie, their breasts pressing together, "I'll prove my word is my bond Suzie, let's get back to it."

Alene stood in front of Suzie ad slowly removed her torn top, she didn't have a bra on and her massive jugs spilled against her flat belly. Alene's breasts wobbled and jiggled as she deliberately pulled down on her pants and dropped them to the flood, revealing a pair of smooth long legs, between them a rather large cock and a pair of massive balls.

Regaining some of her composure, Suzie began to look on Alene more appreciatively. She reached down and untied the ribbon securing her cock to her leg in a slow sensual manner. She then enticingly unwound her now near 2.6 meter long penis and reached up to place it over Alene's shoulders. She then pulled her closer to herself by tugging Alene towards her with her cock.

"How about helping my boobies out of their confinement Alene?" She whispered huskily, a big smile shining through her still wet cheeks. As she spoke she placed her hand under the big balls of the seductress pressed up close to her.

"Ooh! I bet you can cum loads and loads and loads..." She cooed gently.

"Loads is an understatement Suzie, but I'll let you find that out by yourself," Alene reached out and placed her hands along Suzie's shaft, "Right now, you look like you need more attention than me, but it seems even my breasts are too small for your beast, won't you say?"

Suzie nodded in agreement, suddenly she noticed Alene's breasts. at first, she had to rub her eyes to make sure she's seeing right and to her amazement she was, Alene's breasts were growing right before of her eyes. Suzie gasped as Alene's bosom expanded, forcing her to step backwards away from her new lover. Their growth was relentless.

'They just kept on getting bigger and bigger!' Suzie marveled to herself.

Alene kept enlarging her breasts in a slow, controlled, way. Certain now of Suzie's attention. They became shaped like zeppelins, their lower slopes never touching the floor, offering her now stiff cock the most amazing flesh fest Suzie could ever have imagined. Eventually after what seemed like an age but was about 20 minutes.

Suzie had backed up to the wall, frantically getting herself as hard as she could by pumping the base of her cock with massive 50 cm jerks of both hands. Alene pulled her 3 meter jutting cleavage apart, Suzie walked slowly forward, struggling to hold her over straining leviathan of a penis horizontal so as to plunge it into the sweat sheened crevasse of Alene's cleavage.

"Big enough now Suzie?" Alene asked with a giggle. "Or do you want me to get bigger?"

Suzie felt faint. She never imagined that a cleavage would ever be big enough to take her horizontally. She thrust her 2.6 meter stiff cock into the soft, yielding flesh luxuriating in the way Alene's breasts closed around the whole length of her shaft.

"Oh my Alene my darling! This is beyond words. I cannot believe you are doing this for me! Oh! oh! oh! If only you knew the pleasure you are giving me! I'm going to pump into your gorgeous titties until I can't give you any more!"

Alene smiled as a small moan escaped her lips, Suzie's cock felt warm and firm as it rubbed against her boobs, "I can't wait for you to pump them Suzie, just save some of that stamina for my pussy, you can't see it right now but can I let you in on a secret?"

Suzie felt intrigued, "Of course I can sweetie, when you are this big you learn how to be discrete."

Alene looked her straight in the eyes and whispered in a seductive voice, "My pussy is dripping wet just for you..."

Suzie smiled at the compliment. 'If only Alene could take all of me down there this would surely be the best night of my life.' Suzie thought dreamily. Trying to imagine what it would be like to have her massive length inside a warm, wet tight pussy.

Alene wasted no time, using her hands to hold her boobs around Suzie's cock she pushed forwards until she felt her nipples touching Suzie's abdomen. Having such a massive pole rubbing against her breasts was getting her extremely turned on.

Suzie groaned loudly. Normally it took literally hours to get this stiff but somehow this mega titted goddess had gotten her harder than even the time when she won the Miss MegaCock contest. Her cock was so hard it hurt! She felt sure that she was past 2.6 meters long. She had always been bugged that she could never get past 2 .59 and a bit but the way her cock ached she was sure she was there.

"Oh darling! I'm sure I'm the biggest I've ever been!" She gasped as Alene cradled her cock from over two meters away in her colossal bust.

"I'm not kidding sweetie! I've never felt as turned on as I do now. Why my cock is hurting I'm so turned on, I feel as though you have stretched me longer, fatter, stiffer than I've ever been!"

"And is that a bad thing?" Alene asked with a grin on her face, she moved and shifted her breasts, bringing Suzie's tip up until it was just in front of her face while the rest of it rested deep in Alene's pillowy cleavage.

"Mind if I taste you?"

"Ugh! Oh Alene! Please do! It's SO rare I find a partner who wants my size, let alone desires to spend the time I need to get stiff. I haven't had a blow job for so, so long..."

Alene tried to estimate the beast of a cock before her, it was clear that Suzie was too thick for a simple blowjob. Alene decided she should do her best to make Suzie feel great, she opened her mouth and placed a kiss at the very tip, it wasn't just any kiss but a long, wet, passion filled kiss.

Suzie almost passed out at the attention Alene was giving her 13.97 cm diameter shaft. The way she was teasing the glans of her penis head was sending spasms of intense pleasure surging along her cock and straight up into her brain. She realized that Alene was the best she had ever had sex with. Compared to what she was experiencing now Suzie felt the others were just after her so as they could brag they had gone with the biggest penis in the world. She had never been attended to like this. Everyone before Alene that she could remember had made Suzie feel uncomfortable about her size. They had complained about a lack of intimacy because to service her properly meant being more than 2 meters away and then there was at least the two hours of stroking and caressing her monster flesh pole that it took to get her really stiff, let alone the time to make her feel like she wanted to have sex with them at all. Suzie sighed to herself and cried out.

"Oohh! Alene! My absolute darling! Don't stop, don't you dare stop! This is wonderful! No one has ever taken this much trouble to pleasure me before!"

"Trouble?" Alene asked between kissed and licks, she had no intent of stopping until Suzie unloads on her face, her past experience taught her to make sure her lover is the first one to cum in order for sex to be amazing.

Suzie felt herself slowly forcing her seed up the length of her now over stretched cock. She was panting with the anticipation of releasing her first load.

"Ugh! Oh! Ooh! Alene sweetie! I can feel my cum rising! Keep pleasuring me darling so I can really build up some volume. I'm gonna cum so hard I'll drench you. I didn't win Miss MegaCock by being light on force or volume. Ugh, it's coming up slowly honey, hold on, it takes a little time but It's worth the wait, damn, sometimes being so big means we have to wait for things to arrive!"

Suzie's words fell on Alene's ears, she wanted to see and feel the massive behemoth between her breasts explode, she was curious to see what Suzie could do, Alene doubled her pace and squeezed her boobs harder to further stimulate the Moaning Suzie.

The cock size queen responded to the barrage of intense passion by letting herself go to the lust coursing through her cock and body. The veins of her massive penis began to bulge dangerously as her heart reacted to the demands of Alene's tongue and lips as she licked and teased her overly swollen purple head. Suzie was so stiff that she was now struggling to stop her over augmented fuck pole from springing up out of Alene's now slippery, sweat drenched bosom and smacking against the light fitting hanging down from the high ceiling. She grasped her hands tighter around her cock and concentrated on keeping it in between the huge silkiness of Alene's breasts so as to stop it popping itself vertically out of the near 3 meter cleavage squashed up against her torso. As Suzie felt the blood pulsing through the veins under her hands it drove her even further into the state of passion she was experiencing and the dull ache of her iron erection became more intense. She knew she was at her biggest ever. For a moment she wished someone could measure her because she was certain she had stretched a few more centimeters but Alene's skillful attention soon had her nearing her first ejaculation.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Not far away now sweetest Alene! Not, not, not..."

"I can see love, and feel as well," Alene jiggled her breasts to push Suzie even farther down the line to the inevitable explosion.

"Please, cum, I need to feel you covering my face, explode for me..." Alene half bagged and went back to working on the massive pole.

"The problem with being so large, Alene my wonderful lover, is that I have to concentrate very hard. Otherwise I can ejaculate prematurely or just badly. I need to build up the pressure, both emotionally and physically. You have NO idea how much I want to drench you with my cum! And I'm going to, it's getting close now, I can barely stop myself from letting..."

Suzie knew it wouldn't be long. She could feel the column of her seed approaching the end of her cock. She fought to hold back the spasm which would force the large volume of semen out over Alene. She raised her head, tilting it backwards, a look of intense emotion and concentration on her face. She became aware of her panting and took control of her breathing. Fighting an almost overwhelming urge to let go, Suzie concentrated on making sure that when she released, she would put all her energy and strength into pumping her load out of her now 2.6 plus long meter cock.

"Are you coming love?" Alene wondered.

"Almost there! Almost there. Ohhh. YES! YES! YES! YES!" Screamed Suzie as she felt her body being wracked by muscular spasms as she forced her warm, thick, white semen out of her cock. At each contraction she groaned with effort. She knew she was at her best, keeping her eyes closed she pumped repeatedly until she felt her colossal penis empty. She opened her eyes, not sure of what she would see as she had no idea if Alene would stand in the way of the jet of cum.

To Suzie's surprise at the tip of her cock stood a white colored version of Alene, her face completely covered in potent cum. In all the mess over Alene's face Suzie tried to recognize a facial expression, to her surprise, a pink tongue appeared where Alene's mouth should have been and scooped up the cum surrounding her red, lushes lips into her mouth. Alene's lips formed a smile,

"A small load but you taste amazing love."

"Well Alene dearest, I spent all my time augmenting my penis. The problem with developing huge balls is that there is NO way of hiding them! And I do occasionally like to dress up in sexy clothes. Being this big is hard enough to disguise as it is. With a pair of beach balls I wouldn't be able to walk! I might not produce much volume wise but none the less it seems to please you!"

"Please me? I can't wait to get some more, you've really turned me on girl."

Alene took a step back and released Suzie's cock from her boobs, Suzie could swear they were shrinking.

"Mind if I grow a little too love?" Alene asked, her cock pulsated gently.

Suzie looked down at Alene's member. "Be careful sweetie, I'm very small down there, I can't take a big cock and I damage easily, it's all down to over developing my penis. Don't get me wrong, I adore being roughened but please, be gentle!"

"Don't worry Suzie, I have no intention to hurt you, I just want to stretch out a bit."

And with that Suzie noticed Alene's breasts were back to their former size, they were still huge, but Suzie had no idea how Alene hid her cock with them. Alene's face and hair were still soaked with Suzie's cum as she reached out her nether regions, her cock dangled a little lower than her knees, Suzie wondered how big Alene would get.

Alene's hands reached the base of her cock, it was limp and smooth, she used her hands to pull the tip up. Once the tip was in her hand she stated squeezing it with one hand while the other went to her balls, the massive orbs rested in an overstretched sack, she massaged and rubbed them, savoring the electric shocks that filled her mind.

Suzie noticed Alene's cock slowly becoming stiffer and fuller, before too long the pole became so thick that Alene couldn't support it with only one hand anymore and her other hand left her balls to try and circle the thick shaft but to no avail.

As Alene pumped her cock ever larger, Suzie grasped her still iron hard shaft at arm's length and started to masturbate. Her mind was overflowing with lust. She had never imagined such a creature could exist. She wondered just how big Alene would get. She found the thought of someone bigger than her intensely erotic

"Don't stop Alene sweetie! I want, I NEED to see how big a penis can be!" 

Suzie looked on as Alene used her magic to engorge her penis to ever greater size. As the temptresses cock expanded in a slow steady motion, which Alene instinctively knew would drive Suzie wild with anticipation Suzie felt a massive surge of lust run through her body with all the subtlety of a pile driver. Alene's penis was expanding at a rate Suzie could only wonder at. 

"Wow Alene, you get big so fast! It takes me 2 hours to pump myself up really hard! But look at you. Oh my you are so turning me on, I've just got to jerk off to this!"

Suzie leant back against the wall and still grasping her oversized fuck rod she continued to pump herself frantically, hoping to stretch herself even bigger. She knew from the ache that she must be, right now, the biggest she had ever been. Panting heavily with lust as the blood coursed through out her body. She watched transfixed as Alene stretched past 2 meters.

"Just how big are you going to get sweetie?"

She gasped breathlessly, her jacking becoming ever more energetic as Alene kept stretching her cock ever longer and thicker. Suzie closed her eyes and savored the moment, Alene was pushing all her buttons and she hadn't even touched her yet. She inhaled deeply, taking in the pungent smell of musk and held her breath. 

Alene deliberately moved her hands up and down her hardening shaft. she felt every bump along its surface as she repeated the motion. she kept her eyes closed, thinking of the woman next to her, she was already as big as Suzie, 

"How much bigger is she going to get?"

Suzie felt rather than thought the words as she concentrated on forcing as much blood into her mammoth flesh pole as she could. After what felt like an eternity, Suzie felt her cock reach its peak, she exhaled and slowly opened her eyes. Before her stood the cock she knew and loved. Still forcing it down to a near horizontal position with all her strength but she was so turned on it arced upwards over its length with the glans finishing at least a meter above her forehead. The 2.6 plus meter long pole was rock hard with anticipation. She turned her head to look at Alene, her mouth opened, and an expression of amazement spread across her face. Alene's behemoth cock was even bigger than hers!

"My god, how can you be so big?"

She gasped in wonder.

Alene flexed her cock hard. The veins along the rod bulged as more and more blood rushed into the quivering flash, she moaned deeply, her right hand playing with her nipples while her left hand glided along the top of her meat, the sight before Suzie was absurd, such a tiny, delicate hand on top of a giant cock. Suzie stared open mouthed, looking first at Alene's pulsing member back to hers and then back again. She soon started to note the differences. All those years of development had ensured a symmetry of the veins under the skin that had won her more than the MMC title, where as Alene's massive colossus had veins writhing around her shaft almost like a riot. The central vein was bulging up several centimeters from the top of the shaft and Suzie wondered just how Alene could keep pumping in such a massive volume of blood.

Alene not only had length, but the girth of her penis was huge. There was no way she could even begin to place her delicate hands around it's circumference. Suzie idly reckoned she must be at least 20 cm in diameter and gave no signs of getting smaller. As Alene kept growing bigger and bigger, her massive member shrugging off gravity as it stretched out, like her bosom, horizontally in front of her Suzie felt the beginnings of a shiver of the most intense lust she had ever felt growing inside of her. She wasn't jealous of Alene's ever growing cock, she just wondered at the intensity of pleasure of being so much bigger than she was could give Alene. In between the bursts of lewd feelings she also marveled at the magic that allowed Alene to be so small in everyday circumstances but could be summoned at any time to push her size and pleasure to unimaginable intensities.

Alene loved this moment, the moment right before things get really hot and wet. She had let Nicky fuck her in the past, and it was great. But the girl before her, this Suzie, she was bigger than Nicky, much bigger, and she wasn't even using magic yet. Alene knew that wanted, no, needed to conquer Suzie's beast. She struggled to reach around and below her cock to feel her balls, they were full, she slid lower until her hand found what she was looking for, her small, tender lower lips. she was dripping wet with anticipation for what's to come.

Alene looked around to find the bed, once she found it she slowly turned her body towards it, making sure her cock won't hit anything on the way there. She almost made it but just as her turn was almost done her cock pulsated and jumped, knocking a lamp off of the nightstand and discharging a massive glob of precum against the wall. Suzie had watched Alene grow to past 4 meters. Perspiration poured from her forehead and dripped onto her thrusting breasts still being pushed up and out by her bra. Momentarily she felt the wetness trickle into the valley of her super sized bust. She felt she was in a surreal world. All her life she had never imagined she would be meet someone who promised so much. 

As Alene turned so that her huge cock was now nearly touching the headboard of the bed which was pushed up against the wall of the large bedroom suite, the glans resting on the overstuffed pillows, her body at least 2 meters away from the end of the bed because of her magically enhanced size. Suzie knew her dreams were about to be answered. Alene bent forward and Suzie, grasping her solid, erect cock pulled it down so as to nuzzle the oozing head against the soft, pouting vaginal lips being offered by this temptress. As she slowly pushed against Alene's dampness she saw her lover's huge breasts spreading out to cover the whole bed, it was as if this girl was using them as massive pillows to rest upon. The sight sent an even more intense surge of electrical lust pounding through her and she thrust forward as Alene reached back with her delicate hands between her legs to grasp Suzie's meat and guide it into her perfectly formed pussy.

A soft moan escaped Alene's lips as Suzie started filling her, she loved the feeling of a giant cock entering her, pushing its way inside. suddenly, Suzie pushed hard, making Alene gasp.

"I know you want me Suzie, I want you too, but take it easy on me, you're very big and I need you to take me slowly."

Suzie heard Alene's soft moans and gasped back.

'Oh Alene sweetie! I'm not going to be rough with you! We both know at our size how easy it is to hurt each other or ourselves. You have me so aroused it's difficult to control myself! Why I do believe I'll cum very soon but after that we have all the time in the world to fuck ourselves silly! You feel so, so good, I so want to enter you with all of my cock. I think you can take all of me, but I'll be as slow and gentle as you want.'

Alene mumbled something that sounded like Latin to Suzie, "I want you so much Suzie, I want you to explode when you're all the way in me!"

And with those words Alene took a step back, taking a good 20 centimeters inside her with a low, deep, pleasurable moan. Suzie groaned in unison and as Alene pushed her butt back further onto her huge cock as Suzie took a hesitant step forward. She had never had more than about 30 cm of her member inside of anyone but right now she reckoned she was a meter into Alene's soft, tight wetness and as long as she was gentle, she could enter even more. Suzie was close to fainting with the pleasure that was coursing throughout her cock. Slowly, with little jerks, Suzie pushed in further and further.

'How is this my darling?' Suzie breathed gently. Every movement, every centimeter was sending tingling sensations and spasms of pleasure through her monster 2 .6 meter procreation pole. She was glad that Alene's tight vagina was surrounding her. If not, she was sure she would rupture something she was so hard! She felt her heart thumping in her chest, so powerfully it was making the vastness of her bosom quiver with each beat. Her penis was so engorged it hurt. She hadn't felt that ache since she was a teenager with a mere 45 cm long cock. She felt so good. This was the best night of her life! Slowly she shuffled forward, her massive member disappearing in front of her. After a good half hour of breathless panting she was so far in she could reach forward and caress Alene's firm, perfectly shaped buttocks.

"Not far now sweetie. I, you, this, it all feels fabulous! What a wonderful night you are giving me!" Suzie whispered huskily. Suddenly she felt her self control collapse. She knew she would explode very soon. She pushed the last 30 cm of her monster into Alene's wetness and for the first time of her life felt her balls press up against another person whilst making love. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't hold it in any longer! I'm going..." Suzie panted. She had been thrusting into Alene, her arms around Alene's slender waist, pulling herself as firmly against Alene's taught butt as she could. Knowing she should try to control her almost irresistible urge to ejaculate, Suzie continued to gently plunge her over engorged penis in and out of Alene in slow, controlled 30 cm deliberate thrusts. She felt her cock getting even stiffer as her heart pumped harder forcing her super sized, massively augmented cock so full of blood that the ache became a dull pain, so aroused and excited by the impossible feat that Alene was providing. She felt her seed being forced up the long urethra running up the center of her shaft. She knew she had been pouring out precum for the last 20 or so minutes as she had slowly pushed her impossibly long natural cock into Alene's feminine mound which had made the entry and long insertion a tight but intensely exciting time. As she immersed herself in the orgy of erotic pleasure that was pounding her senses, a thought entered her mind.

"I've got to try to keep control. I've just got to keep control! I need this so badly, so so badly..."

Alene was barely listening to what Suzie said. Having such a large, natural cock deep inside her inner temple was almost completely overwhelming her. It was by far the best experience Alene could imagine with anyone but her lover, Nadia. She rested her head on her soft, tender boobs and played with her rod. Alene knew the abused bed that supported her would become soaked very soon, but she didn't care. Her whole world was flooded with sensations, she felt everything, from the tip of her cock crashing the headboard, along the length of her pole to the point where it was wrapped in her gigantic, wobbling, yet delicate breasts, and down to her pussy, stretched by a perfect invader, she felt each and every millimeter of its length as it filled her to the brim. Alene lost her fight; her pussy was exploding against Suzie's pole. If Alene could look down between her breasts she would have seen a waterfall escaping her pussy and cascading down on the bed, but she was in the clutches of a monster orgasm.

Alene's orgasm didn't go unnoticed by Suzie,

"God, Alene, you're coming, I... I... I feel you around me."

The tunnel surrounding Suzie's pole contracted and pressed hard against every millimeter of the monster cock. Suddenly an understanding dawned on Suzie, she lost this battle, she is coming, right there and then.

Suzie tilted her head back, letting out a primal scream. If Alene wasn't in her own heaven she would have felt the massive rod in her exploding to its fullest, a moment before the cummy onslaught ensued. Just as Suzie's voice gave and silence almost took the place of her voice a low rumble filled the room, it came from Suzie's balls, and it felt to her like the biggest orgasm she ever had. Suzie knew her body well enough to brace herself for what's to come. First, she made sure her legs were planted strongly on solid ground. Next, she closed her eyes and focused, she knew she had a monster of an orgasm up her sleeve and wanted to make the best of it. Suzie tried to take a deep breath, but her body resisted and kept on taking sharp gallops of air to fuel her need. Suzie froze, listening to her body, waiting for it to give her a sign and it did.

Suzie was in tune with her body, the moment she felt the first contraction of her orgasm she flexed her PC muscle as hard as she could, the effect was immediate. She felt the cum rush up her shaft at unbelievable speeds, reaching her tip almost instantaneously before erupting into Alene with such an unbelievable force that she came down from her orgasmic heaven.

"I can feel you Suzie, you're really letting go... good girl." Alene's encouragement fell on deaf ears, Suzie was listening to her body so she could find the next contraction. the moment it arrived Suzie pressed like her life depended on it, the shot was so strong Alene screamed and orgasmed again, she felt the cum trying to launch her off of Suzie's cock. Luckily, her own pole was pressed against the headboard and she wasn't blasted off like a cum rocket. Suzie's pole backed and fired more strands of cum deep into Alene, each shot just as powerful as the last, and Alene felt them all...

"Wow, baby, you're amazing, I'm almost done, just a few more, just a few more..."

Suzie gasped frantically trying to get enough air into her lungs. Her titanic orgasm slowly faded, she knew it was over but was determined her last few spurts would be just as forceful as the first one. Alene came down from her orgasmic heaven, the first thing she felt were the last three blasts, they were massive compared to a regular load, but Suzie was no regular girl. Alene moved her hips to better position herself for the next round when she noticed something strange, the bed below her was, as always when she had sex. wet, but unlike always, she couldn't say it was soaked. She could feel Suzie's big load but it seemed like all her output remained inside Alene's hungry womb. She didn't have much time to dwindle on the thought because Suzie's voice grabbed her attention

"That was amazing Alene, I never thought I'd get a chance to fuck someone like you, let alone have my entire cock inside a living, flesh and blood, pussy, I'm exhausted, I have to rest."

Before Alene could protest her need for more, she felt Suzie's cock quickly sliding out of her, Suzie knew exactly what she was doing, she pulled just fast enough to arouse Alene into a final orgasm. her pussy flexed and pulsated just as the head left her gaping and cum started pouring out of a moaning Alene.

Suzie moved to the head of the bed, the only place Alene's quivering, soft boobs didn't cover and climbed onto the bed, she laid her body to rest, using Alene's gargantuan bosom as a pillow, it was warm and pillow soft, she felt the beats of Alene's still excited heart rushing the blood around her amazing body. Suddenly a deep slumber fell over her.

Suzie barely had time to close her eyes when she felt what seemed to be the world moving. She felt as if she was falling, the feeling jarred her out of her dreams, her eyes focused on Alene, she was at the foot of the bed, her cock so big it reached the other side of the room. 

Suzie gasped, her tiredness forgotten. Even in her wildest imagination she had never thought that a penis could stretch past 3 meters, something she still longed for with her member but knew would kill her. The blood required to get an erection would be too much for her heart should she ever continue to grow her massive penis to that size. However Alene was much bigger than that.

The petite girl before her looked like something out of a cartoon, had Suzie seen such an image, a photograph or suchlike, she would have called it a fake right there and then. She rubbed her eyes to make sure her sight didn't deceive her, she hoped to open them and see the Alene she knew leaning against a fake plastic dick telling her it was the girls' new toy. As Suzie opened her eyes her grasp of reality became unhinged. Alene was as big as before, maybe even bigger. There was no trick, the Petite vixen was supporting a leviathan 5 meter cock and a pair of gargantuan balls to match. It took a short while for Suzie to come to terms with the sight. Open mouthed she noticed Alene was using everything she had to jerk herself off. Her hands were rubbing the very base of her cock while she thrusted her hips, smashing the head of her cock against the poor door that led to the hallway. It was as if the whole pole was alive with pleasure, Suzie watched enthralled as every now and then something seemed to distort the shaft as it pulsed up its colossal length. It reached the head which expanded to sizes Suzie had never seen before.

"Her head is thicker than me! Her whole wonderful cock is thicker than my body."

Suzie exclaimed to herself in disbelief. Suddenly She noticed a strange wave traveling up Alene's shaft. it took her a moment to understand what made the wave so peculiar, it was the fact that once it had passed up the shaft Alene's cock didn't return to its former size but stayed as big, Alene was again growing right before Suzie's eyes. When the wave reached the very tip of Alene's rod the most amazing thing happened, her cock smashed against the door, growing and growing. the sound of wood straining was heard for a moment but the cock kept pushing and pushing. With a strong crack Alene was in the hallway, growing bigger than Suzie ever imagined.

From deep inside her Suzie's vanity rose up and overwhelmed her. She was witnessing her deepest most lustful desires. She just had to be as big as Alene, she deserved to be as big as Alene. The temporary insanity of her lust made her shake uncontrollably as her still erect penis spurted cum in an uncontrolled reaction to her ambitions that she had never allowed herself to dwell upon.

"Please, Alene, please, please, PLEASE! Magic me! Make me as big as you are now! All my adult life I've worked so hard to be huge. I thought I was until I witnessed you demonstrating what being big really means..."

She tailed off, aware that she was still pumping semen from the end of her painfully hard cock. Normally composed, she had lost any sense of decorum and just wanted, needed her lust to be satiated by Alene's power to make her impossibly huge.

Alene shifted her body and her cock responded, going back into the room and then under the intense emotions that charged the room, smashed its huge obscenely sized glans against the ceiling. Alene looked at Suzie, straight into her eyes and smiled. Suzie watched as Alene let out a primal moan of pleasure, her cock pulsating wildly. Soon Suzie was immersed in a thick white goo, she struggled to sit upright as the level of semen climbed higher than the level of the bed. 

"Of course Suzie love, anything you want!"

Came Alene's panting reply. Momentarily, Suzie wondered what was going to happen next. Then, just as she succumbed to her physical tiredness, a thrill ran through her as she tried to imagine the levels of pleasure to come.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie learns there is such a thing as too big

The room filled with white, Suzie felt the cum covering every inch of her body as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, knowing her deepest wish was fulfilled.

Alene exhaled, she felt wonderfully relieved. It took her over three hours but her sack was empty. She looked around and took in the room, every inch was covered in a thick coat of white, even the ceiling. She tried to reposition herself and noticed that the floor was covered as well, a pool of her love juice reached Alene’s knees. On her left was what remained of a bed. Suzie was fast asleep, her flaccid cock rested limply across the bed, its tip under the ocean of cum.

“My my, what a treat you’ve been Suzie,” Alene said as she licked her lips, tasting the savory cum, “I ought to at least pay you back for that amazing night you gave me.” Alene was used to finding herself in oceans of cum. “Dictum” she whispered silently and a smile started spreading across her face as the cum slowly disappeared. Before long the room was back to its former glory. Alene followed the routine almost like a robot, after all, she had years to practice it. First, she shrunk her cock back to a more manageable size, next she went to the shower and cleaned her body, the room filled with the scent of lavender. When she was done she came back into the room and looked for her phone.

She got a text from Nadia, “Sex! Now!” Alene knew that this day was going to be a long one. She went for the door when a thought crossed her mind. “I can’t leave you like that Suzie, it’s not fair after what you gave me.” Alene turned around and came closer to Suzie. With a smile on her face, she whispered once more, “Crescere.”

\------------------------------------------

Suzie woke up suddenly. She felt warm and content. She looked over to her little compact travelling clock on the small bedside chest of drawers and noticed the clock was reading 08:45. Still sleepy, she stretched her arms and then stretched lazily and settled back onto the pillows. A wide smile formed on her lips as she thought of what had happened in the room earlier. “Mmmm, Alene, that was wonderful“ she murmured softly, feelings of utter, warm satisfaction engulfed her mind. She reached down to feel her balls and as soon as she brushed her hand against the shaft of her cock she knew something didn’t feel right. Still, in a soporific frame of mind, she absently started feeling with her fingers along her shaft. It took a few moments of ever more forceful poking for her to suddenly realize something here had changed. She grasped her shaft with both hands and pulled. A strong feeling of unease entered her mind as she realized this was no longer a dream. She let go momentarily of her newly over-engorged soft penis and went to sit up so she could fully inspect just what was going on. As she pushed her elbows into the bed to lever herself upright she felt an enormous resistance as the weight and size of her now significantly bigger cock pulled against her efforts. ‘What’s going on?‘ she wondered, now beginning to feel the first pangs of unease enter her consciousness... She grunted as she tried to push herself upright again and after at least two minutes of solid effort managed to lever herself up against the headboard of the bed.

As Suzie looked at what stretched out before her, she let out a long, mournful wailing gasp. Suddenly she realized with frightful clarity what had changed. Somehow her world-beating cock had grown. Where as before it was 1 m 45 cm and she knew precisely where it ended in any situation, now it stretched out, completely flaccid, at least another meter. For the first time since she had woken she felt it’s size pushing her legs apart. She looked down over her firm, jutting HH bosom and saw that it’s diameter had increased proportionally too. She leant forward and pushing the mounting anxiety inside her started pulling her now nearly 3 meters long flaccid fuck hose onto the bed so she could examine herself closer. She grunted with effort at every pull. Normally she enjoyed the feel and weight of her over augmented cock but right now she felt strangely disconnected as she struggled against the extra width, length and weight. After a good two minutes, she had managed to pull all of it up onto the king-sized bed. She grasped the shaft behind the glans of the head of her newly resized flesh monster and heaved as much as she could lift up so she could have a close look. As she did so she felt the veins, now so much more obscenely pronounced under the skin, against her hands. Its diameter was so fat that it was hindering her grip. Suzie’s shaft was now so large that it slipped out of her grasp. After the third attempt, she managed to grip it tightly enough with both hands to lift it up to eye level. She felt the tightness of her grip squeezing the soft flesh of her shaft so hard it ached. ‘Boy are you heavy today!‘ she thought, her fear spurring her on with the strength to carefully look at how much more she had become. Her world-beating penis was definitely bigger, much bigger. ‘ I’m so much larger! I can barely lift you, my wonderful penis! What the hell has happened to you, me? ‘ Suzie asked herself frantically. The head was beyond obscene, still perfectly shaped it had grown so that it must have been 30 centimeters across the ridge of the glans and at least 25 centimeters long. ‘How did this happen?‘ Suzie’s mind raced, she could feel ner anxiety beginning to form into the first pangs of fear. Strange, jumbled thoughts raced through her mind. ‘Look at the size of me! How am I ever going to fuck anyone this big, let alone erect?‘ She suddenly realized that the girl she had met last night would have the answers. Instinctively she cried.

“Alene? Alene!“ Suzie cried out loudly. There was only silence. Suzie looked around frantically and called again. “Alene, where are you?“ A horrible silence followed. Suddenly she realized she was alone and at that moment panic started to engulf her.

Suzie forced herself to calm down and began to take stock of the situation. She looked around but there was no hint of her lover from last night. She looked at the place where she remembered Alene had ejaculated whilst on the bed earlier but saw no sign of cum. Nothing. She looked around the room and became aware of how clean it was. Momentarily she smelt a light scent of Lavender. “What the hell?“ She blurted out loud. For a moment she started doubting herself, ‘maybe Alene was a dream? was last night real? am I hallucinating?’ she thought worriedly, trying to make sense of Alene’s disappearance. As she looked around and the reality of her situation began to dawn on her, she felt like she was sinking into a tar pit, fear creeped throughout her body and she began to shiver.

The sound of knocking temporarily jarred Suzie out of her fearful mood, she was still shaken but managed to focus on reality, she was back in her hotel, in her bed. Another knock came, it was the door to her room. A faint voice reached Suzie’s ears, it was coming from behind the door.

“Do you think she’s still sleeping?” one voice asked.

“It’s not like Suzie, she never sleeps in...” another voice answered.

Another bang on the door, “Suzie, wake up, it’s Jane and Phillippa!” Suzie came to, in her panic she had forgotten her friends were supposed to come over. She carefully made her way to the side of her bed, what was once a simple task became a fight for freedom, Suzie pushed the head aside, it was easy enough, but then she noticed another section of her cock also moved to block her path. she tried to grab it but it was heavier than she imagined it to be, she hugged the shaft with both her hands and pulled up and away, the cock moved but it made Suzie break into a sweat. “Coming,” she yelled and moved another hefty band of her cock out of the way.

After a fight Suzie made won the battle, she managed to place it over her shoulder and with her left arm wrapped around the soft shaft to stop it slipping off her narrow shoulder, she got off the bed and onto her feet. “On my way!” She shouted at the door ‘She started a crab-like shuffle to the door. After the amount she had cum with Alene and now the much increased weight of her cock which was fighting her with every small movement she made, she felt exhausted. Somehow she got to the door and managed to pull it open.

Jane and Philippa stood a little way back from the door. They both turned to face Suzie as the door opened. Instantly their eyes widened as they saw the hugely over engorged but flaccid cock they knew so well. As Suzie stood there her newly engorged cock slipped from her grasp and dropped with a solid thud onto the thick pile carpet. They turned to look at each other in surprise. Jane stared at the huge penis and felt a definite reaction. Blood rushed to her head as she stared at the monster attached to her best friend. In spite of herself not wanting to be seen to act badly in front of her friends. Philippa was slow to look away from the huge cock resting untidily on the floor in front of her. Philippa, usually someone with a response to anything was silent for a few moments. She too couldn’t help staring at the obscene amount of penis that Suzie was now carrying and after a long pause gasped. “Suzie? Suzie my sweet mega cocker, what the hell have you done to yourself?“  
Suzie’s eyes filled up with tears and she started to sob violently. Phillipa knew she had to take charge as she knew Jane would be too shocked to do anything but gawp.

“No doubt she’ll get a hard-on.” Philippa thought. Jane was usually very cool but when a huge cock got flashed around, especially if it was Suzie’s, she was anyone's.

Philippa kneeled down and gently grabbed as much of Suzie’s massively oversized flesh hose as she could and grunting with effort tried to lift the huge penis up to place it back again over Suzie’s shoulders. ‘ Hey Jane, stop gawking and give me a hand! ‘ she said sharply looking in her pal’s direction. Between the two of them, they hoisted Suzie’s cock onto her shoulders and then helped her carry it over to the bed where they all three sat down.  
Gently stroking Suzie’s face, Philippa then said. ‘ Now Suzie, let’s hear what this is all about. 

As Suzie recounts the story, her two best friends initial disbelief fades. As Suzie recounts the immense size that Alene grows to, Jane’s normal reserve evaporates and soon she starts to feel a wetness down below. She was wearing a tailored skirt which disguises her natural 40 cm flaccid long 7 cm diameter penis but as Suzie retells the evening’s events, her cock starts swelling rapidly. Jane is hanging onto every word and as after ten minutes cannot resist anymore. She stands up and pulls out her cock now fully stiff cock and finishes stroking herself to a full erection. Neither Suzie or Philippa are perturbed by this as Jane although the most elegant and sophisticated of the three, has a weakness for massive cocks. She is always very discrete in society but with her two best friends she has no inhibitions. In front of her two friends, she pumps herself up to her full, 60 centimeters long, 11 cm thick size. Philippa looked at her and was going to make a cutting comment but she suddenly sees the look of absolute lust on Jane’s features and then notices the way the veins on her cock are bulging and she knows that nothing short of battering Jane’s curving, straining member would stop her now. As Jane grasps her cock with one of her long-fingered elegant hands she leans forward and starts rubbing Suzie’s soft flaccid 2m 80 cm long fuckpole with the other. She knows exactly how Suzie responds but after a good 15 minutes, nothing seems to be happening. Both girls exchange glances again, this for them is a well-established ritual and Suzie normally would be reacting positively to Janes delicate and sensual touch. “what’s the matter, Suzie?” Philippa mouths.

“I don’t know, I just can’t seem to get any bigger.” Suzie wails miserably, tears now rolling down her cheeks. As Jane’s strokes of her own penis become more frantic, precum starts to drip from the end. Because of its length and the frantic movements of Jane’s exertions to satiate the now burning passion inside her cock, she is spattering the both of them with the clear liquid now oozing quickly from the tip of her perfectly formed head. Suddenly she lets out a loud sigh, her whole body jerks and Suzie is again the recipient of someone else's seed. ‘ Jane doesn’t stop there, her pace unabated. However, Philippa thinks that Suzie maybe needs a more tender and understanding reaction.

“Jane, sometimes you are the perfect slut. We all know how you can’t keep your cock in your pants whenever there’s a massive fuckpole on show but really, can’t you see how distraught Suzie is? If you must jerk yourself off, do it in the bathroom and leave us in peace. For someone who likes to tell us how cultured she is, you sometimes leave a lot to be desired!”  
A look of annoyance flashes over Janes countenance but a stern glare from Philippa sends her meekly into the bathroom. Jane doesn’t shut the door though and deliberately, in a fit of pique, makes sure the others can hear her as she jacks herself again and again over Suzie’s monster size.

Ignoring Jane’s petulance, Philippa finds a towel, wets it from the jug of water by the bed and gently wipes the newly delivered semen from Suzie’s face and upper torso, very carefully wiping it from her breasts. Suzie smiles in spite of herself. ‘ Philippa you’re so silly! ‘ she whispers gratefully. She reaches over to tough Philippas face in an expression of gratitude. Philippa smiles broadly, takes her hand and places it on her lap. ‘Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can tell me all about it.’ Philippa shakes her head slowly. ‘ That Jane! ‘ she starts to say something cutting but Suzie interrupts. ‘No, it’s okay, I know she’s had a thing for me for years. All she has to do is talk to me about it but you know how shy she can be, Anyway in a way I’m grateful, I mean look at me! Who would want a freak with a cock the size of mine?’ Her face crumpled into tears and after a few moments of sobbing, she seemed to pull herself together and continued.

“Okay, I know before this, this horrible thing happened I was too big, I know that but at least I had a cock that was beautiful and worked. Look at me know, all distended and lumpy and... and…” Suzie tailed off into more floods of tears. She tried to move to a more comfortable position but the added weight of all those extra centimeters make it a big struggle. ”Here, let me help you.” Philippa whispers softly and together, with a lot of effort and grunting, managed to get Suzie comfortable on the bed, her back resting against the headboard and her legs splayed but stretched out in front of her. Philippa then gently tugged Suzies massively oversized cock straight out from between her legs, hefting it so it rested over the end of the bed, she placed the obscenely oversized head on a couple of pillows. Once she had managed this she stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. She let out a long slow whistle. ”Oh, my poor Suzie! The size of you now.” She moved closer and spent a few moments studying the massively distended organ. “Suzie, are you in pain?” she asked with a worried tinge in her voice. ‘ I only ask because the skin of your cock looks awfully white and thin, not the healthy rude pink it usually is.’ Suzie looked over to Philippa with a confused expression on her face. ‘No Philippa darling, it just feels huge and sluggish.’ She paused momentarily and a small smile crept over her features. ‘ Listen to Jane! ‘ she murmured. ‘ Hasn’t she the perfect cock? Long enough to be proud of and still not so big as to be useless! Normally I would be turned on by that and she would be making me bigger…’ she suddenly stopped and looked at Philippa. ‘Don’t look so surprised. We both know how damn sexy she is! I know she has a crush on me but if she wants me, she has to tell me, you know how I am! ‘ Suzie paused again. ‘But right now, everything that turns me on about you two isn’t doing anything to make my cock stiff. ‘ Suzie tailed off tears of frustration beginning to well up again.

“Look we’ll find an answer I promise,” cooed Philippa gently. “Have you anyway to get hold of this witch?” She said looking intently at Suzie’s tear-stained face. Suzie shook her head sadly. “I, I don’t think so.” Suzie replied. Philippa knew that Suzie was not very organized at best and right now she was far from that. She rummaged around for a few seconds and the found a scrap of paper with Alene’s number scribbled carelessly on it. After dialling the number, getting no reply, she left a message and turned back to Suzie. “Jane get out here I need you to help me see if we can get Suzie stiff!” Philippa cried out suddenly. The grunting noises coming from the open ensuite toilet stopped suddenly the swollen head of a now red and battered stretched past its 60-centimetre normal erect length appeared through the door followed by a blushing Jane. “Oh for goodness sake Jane, go on, tell us how many times have you cum since you started this undignified display.” Jane lifted her head into the air disdainfully.

“If you’re going to continue to be rude…..” She left the words hanging in the air. Suzie, realizing she needed all the help she could get from both her friends and starting to feel uncomfortable as her huge new size forced her legs apart in what she thought was a most undignified way, said. ‘ Come on Jane, I’m flattered you like my new size, tell me how many times you’ve er, pleasured yourself. 

Acting like a modest child, Jane’s face reddened and, lowering her head, she whispered “Uh 4 times so far… My goodness, Suzie, you’re new size, it’s just incredible!”

“Maybe so!“ interjected Philippa curtly “But Suzie has a problem getting stiff. I’ve tried contacting the witch responsible but no reply. I suggest we try to get Suzie pumped up to see if size is her only problem rather than not being able to get stiff as well,“ Jane moved closer to Suzie and sat sideways on to her, She gently placed both hands on Suzie’s cock and gently rubbed them up and down the first meter plus of the shaft before it fell off the end of the bed and rested on the floor. Jane turned to look at Suzie and with a concerned look said. “My but you’ve lost your colour! Normally you have a lovely pink glow and the veins are pronounced but not by too much, enough to be sexy but now...” 

She turned back to inspecting the massive diameter of the shaft. As she looked up and down the huge flesh pole, she realized that it was still the same perfectly over-augmented cock, but just much bigger, everything was to scale but now her diameter was beyond belief. Instead of being 10 cm in diameter it was closer to 20, so fat it was forcing Suzie’s legs so far apart it must have been not only uncomfortable but unlady like as well. She noticed how stretched the skin was,. Almost a translucent white and the veins bulged provocatively, almost dangerously but still in that perfectly symmetrical lattice that Suzie had worked all those years to achieve. Jane was startled out of her reverie by Philippa asking her “How big do you think Suzie is?“ Jane thought hard, she had a head for numbers. “I can’t say for sure but she’s, without doubt, longer now, flaccid, by a good 20 cm than her biggest erect size. Poor Suzie, that extra volume must take so much more blood.“ As she said it all three had the same thought, did Suzie have enough blood to ever be able to pump up her cock? As if speaking for all three Jane murmured “Well there’s only one way to find out.“ Making sure Suzie was resting comfortably against the headboard of the bed, they then looked around for chairs and cushions to support her cock on, figuring she would need all the help she could get to pump herself up.

What looked like a simple task slowly turned out to be a nightmare. each time they tagged or pulled a fold another part of Suzie’s cock shifted. This was the most complex puzzle the girls ever faced, the massive weight of the flesh rod only added to the challenge. After an hour of wracking their brains and muscles, the girls figured it out. Suzie’s cock was the length of the bed and two chairs, Suzie did her best to keep her breathing calm. Methodically she repeated a mantra to steady her nerves, “It will be fine, just breath and focus, everything’s fine.“

Philippa knew Suzie all too well, she knew her girl was on the verge of a panic attack. “Deep breaths Suzie, deep breaths, we’ve been through worst, and you know Jane and I won’t leave you to deal with this yourself.”

“She’s right,” Jane agreed, “But my goodness you’re huge Suzie.” Jane regretted her words the moment she saw Phillipa’s eyes burning a hole in her very soul.

“Not helping Jane Watson! Go and try the witch again.” Phillipa commended angrily, Jane did as was told. “Don’t worry Suzie, we both know it’s big but we’ll find your witch and fix this. “Still nothing,” Came Jane’s voice. She looked at the huge penis of her friend laying on her bed. Jane had known Suzie since their early teens. She had had a crush on her that had never really ended and over the years as Suzie had continually over augmented herself Jane had spent many sleepless nights remembering how as teenagers they had secretly met to have jacking contests. Philippa had, until they were in their early twenties, always been the biggest. Jane was turned on by size but she had always found Suzie’s shape more attractive than Philippa’s fat club of a cock. As Jane gazed upon the near three-meter length of Suzie’s beyond obscene length, without thinking she again pulled her semi-stiff cock out of her baggy trousers and began to shamelessly jack herself off in front of the other two.  
“I’m sorry“ she whispered. “I can’t help it. I’ve never seen anything so erotic!“

Phillipa snorted and snapped. “Jane, once you’ve finished, maybe we should see if Suzie can actually enjoy her cock? I know we came here for a, er, stimulating weekend bit it rather looks as if Suzie has been overworked.“ Suzie sighed and interrupting Philippa’s tirade breathed. “Look, Jane, I’m flattered that at long last you’ve told me, well shown me how you feel about me. Now it’s out in the open we can discuss things later, Right now I’m frightened and as reassuring your reaction to my new size is, I need both of you to help me come to terms with this situation and find a resolution. I think we need to see if I can get stiff and I need you two to help me, as we have been doing when we meet for mutual er, benefit.“  
Seeing Jane actually growing bigger almost by the second had a strange effect on Suzie. Bizarrely she felt relieved and calmed that her good friend found her new monster size arousing. She smiled for the first time since the girls had arrived and whispered with tears in her eyes. “Oh Jane sweetie, where would I be without you?“

She felt certain in herself that if she and Suzie were alone together then something would happen but somehow, Philippa always appeared in one way or another to stop it. As attractive as Suzie is, Jane was a stunning beauty, she was perfectly proportioned 1 m 70cm tall, slender, firm pert C cup breasts, a super formed and flat stomach with sexy well-defined hips and a small, firm classically shaped butt, long, long legs and a face that had everybody who met her thinking of her for the rest of the day. Philippa had nicknamed her the noodle in a fit of jealousy many years ago. However, Jane’s cock erect was a perfect 60 cm long and 11 cm diameter flesh tube. She was rare in that her foreskin comfortably covered her glans even when erect and her balls, held tight up against her groin produced a large amount of seed for their size. As she continued to masturbate herself over Suzie’s massive new size, Philippa couldn’t help but begin to get aroused too. She pulled out her massive club of a cock and soon the pair of them were jerking themselves over Suzie. There was that almost eerie silence where the only sounds were the noises of physical exertion as Jane and Phillipa, cocks lifted above each other’s shoulders, pumped themselves stiffer and bigger over the huge penis laid out before them. This had a calming effect and Suzie began to feel relaxed enough to want to join in. Between the girls were a few meters of sex-hungry cock flash. Suzie looked at her length and thought to herself, ‘This couldn’t be so bad, I’m in no pain, might as well give it a try.’ 

When Jane and Philippa had finally finished, the two girls turned their attention to Suzie. Whilst she reached down to feel her massive shaft where it came out of her torso, with both hands, she realized that what she was feeling was now strange to her. As her two friends began to caress and stroke her massive shaft from different places along its length, she began to explore her new dimensions. The texture felt pretty much the same as before, her cock was smooth where it should have been smooth and the ridges of her veins ran along the old familiar paths she knew so well, only bigger. Her finger tracked a vein that ran along her flesh, it curved and turned and she playfully followed the now gently throbbing vessel. The three of them concentrated on giving Suzie’ the maximum amount of stimulation. Each was determined that Suzie shouldn’t lose out from her new size. The sensations that began to fill her body were magnificent, however good Alene had made her feel, nothing could replace the sensations of her two friends as they played her cock better than at any time in all the liaisons they had enjoyed over the years. The sensations were becoming increasingly intense, almost overwhelming, her cock began to spasm feebly, but even with these sensations, she felt without the usual feelings of joyful playfulness she always had. She stopped jacking her end of the shaft and placed her whole hand on one side of her ball sack in an attempt to stimulate herself further.

Despite that, she began to understand that their frantic efforts weren’t going to cut it. After a short while, she resumed stroking her still soft shaft with both hands. It was a losing battle. She groaned in despair as she concluded that her hands had no chance to meet and encircle the massive behemoth as she had just been able to do before she had met Alene. As she struggled even more to get her elegant hands around the shaft of her flesh pole, she looked up and saw how the others were doing. She smiled. She was well aware of the jealousy Philippa felt towards her and Jane. Philippa had always wanted to be a Barbie but she was too stocky and short ever to be able to realize that dream. She did, however, have an amazing cock. She was one of those rare futa’s that had a natural cock so long and thick she needed others to satiate her. Suzie lapsed into a reverie, remembering just a few moments ago how she had watched Jane’s petite but long fingers deftly stimulating the end of Philippa’s impressive penis. As she relived the erotic moment, she felt the feeble spasms in her own monster sharpen. Both her friends were now well involved with jacking her off. Suzie looked at the unsubtle motions of Philippa as she tried to stimulate her soft yet engorged head and mused that it was lucky Jane and Philippa were both turned on by this sort of massage. Suzie knew that in reality, Jane preferred to give a gentle touch and Philippa tended to be naturally clumsy but right now she needed to prove that her cock still functioned as before, only bigger, much, much bigger.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, each participant felt Suzie’s impending orgasm and asked herself the same question: Will Suzie cum like she always does?

Suzie watched as Jane’s long, elegant, perfectly formed natural 60 cm long, 11 cm penis became erect again as she worked hard to arouse her. She had always marvelled at its stiffness. Unlike her, Jane had just enjoyed what she had, she remembered that when they were 18, Jane could jack herself off for several hours at a time, Suzie remembered once in one of their jerk-off sessions Jane had cum 12 times in 3 hours...Suddenly Jane gasped and another huge spurt of her thick white seed shot across the room and spattered against the far wall. Jane smiled weakly and stopped jacking Suzie, concentrating on herself for a few minutes. Phillipa sighed but kept on roughly stroking Suzie’s massive head in an attempt to see some stiffness enter the near 3 meter flaccid cock. Suzie watched fascinated as Jane continued to pump put semen. She felt aroused and eventually, when the flow of semen slowed from a stream to a few drips and Jane’s cock, whilst remaining at its full size slowly became soft and drooped down resting over Suzie’s cock. She felt it’s warmth and she felt another small spasm in her shaft. This and the sight of Jane’s emissions flying across the room made Suzie redouble her efforts, she wanted to cum too, to feel what Jane just felt. 

Phillipa noticed Suzie’s reaction and letting go of Suzie’s massive cock she stood up thinking it was a great opportunity to act.“That certainly hit the spot for me, Suzie,” she grabbed her own cock with both hands and started playing with it, her mind was convicted on achieving a huge orgasm as soon as possible. “Do I turn you on Suzie?” she asked gullibly, knowing all too well the answer was “Fuck, yes!” Philippa knew herself all too well, in mere moments she was on the verge, pushing all the right buttons along the way, her 94 cm long cock pulsating with burning rage, eager to explode violently. “Look at me Suzie, this is all for you…” and with those words, her body tensed up and she started to shake. Suzie knew what’s coming, While Philipa’s cock was constantly contracting and releasing, every now and then it experienced a contraction of epic proportions, every time one of those hit her Philipa moaned and a huge jet of cum launched itself from her, crashing audibly against the opposite wall.

Suzie on her end was losing control of her emotions. While she was still flaccid, her cock still pulsed but it was a dull, barely discernible feeling compared to before. She desperately looked for a familiar sensation, a specific clenching of a certain group of muscles in her nether regions, she always felt them building up tension steadily before exploding. She had developed a specific program to develop and strengthen those muscle groups so she could pump her semen a full 5 meters from the end of her cock. However much she tried now though, she felt overwhelmed. Nothing was reacting as she knew it should. With the amount of stimulation Jane and Philippa were giving her, she should be stiff and dribbling. She hated dribbling. It had taken her months of hard training to stop pre-cum before ejaculation when she had been in training for The MissMegaCock contest but recently she had become lazy. Suzie began to feel very alarmed, nothing felt right and certainly not as she had with Alene just a few hours earlier. Jane and Philippa quickly realized that something was very wrong. They had known each other since the age of 12, over 20 years and although they tended to mock Suzie for her obsession over her size, this new dimension of cock began to feel horribly wrong to them. Suzie had won the most prestigious contest for Futa penile performance in the world and this huge pink sausage that she had now grown wasn’t performing like it should.

Suzie was past the brink, a few hours ago the world was a wonderful place, filled with pleasure and success. But now, after such a strange turn of events, Suzie knew she had lost everything she had. A terrifying realization dawned on Suzie, she had only herself to blame, her own greed for size brought her to where she is right now. “I was stupid, and I deserve this punishment for always craving more…” she whispered to herself. Her breath became rampant, she felt as though no matter how hard she tried to inhale the very air in the room moved away from her like a wave. Tears filled her eyes and she started whimpering in earnest distress. Philippa and Jane noticed immediately and rushed to her side with a loving hug. “Jane, try the witch again, we have to get her here!” Philippa ordered.

Jane understood the gravity of the situation, she picked up her cell and made the call once more. the line beeped once, then twice. “Please answer…” Jane pleaded. Another beep, and another… depression rushed into the room and filled every nook and cranny.

“Hello? Suzie?” a voice came from the earpiece, “Is everything okay Suzie?”


End file.
